plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies/Glitches
Glitches This will include some rare, funny or weird glitches that many occiasionly occur during the game. Jalapeno Zombie Glitch This will rarely happen to you, but this is how it works. If the Jalapeno Zombie is in the pool, and it explodes, i t will only remove any Lily Pads or other aquatic plants; however, it will not destroy any plants that were planted on top of the Lily Pads. Invisible Sun-shroom Glitch This may happen for iPod Touch/iPad/iPhone users. When you plant a Sun-shroom at a time. Then click home (maybe wait a while) and go back in. It SHOULD have that Newspaper Zombie pause screen and rarely, it may not have the Sun-shroom on the screen, but you still see its shadow and it still produces sun. The shadow also grows bigger when it produces normal sun. Avoid Squash Zombies Glitch First, wait until a Squash Zombie is about at the middle of a square.Then, plant any type of plant (except for a Spikeweed or Spikerock) right in front of it. The head will jump, but it will miss your plant, equalling the Squash Zombie's suicide. Conveyor Belt Glitch If you exit the game, you might encounter a glitch from a conveyor belt. It will be difficult to beat, so it's unlikely that there will be a plant that attacks. In night, there are no Sun-shrooms, making it difficult for you, so you must hack the game. Old Data Glitch If you turn off the computer when you're in a game, the game will remove your data and you must start all over again. If your progress is at Adventure Mode in day or night, there will be dirt instead of grass on two lanes and plants will stay if you planted it before you created it. The only way to get rid of this is to restart, but if you've tried and it didn't work, you must delete and then restore your data. Whack A Zombie Glitch If you plant Grave Busters before any zombies come out on the final wave, no money bag appears and you can't win. This glitch makes it impossible to win the Mini-game without hacking. Zombiquarium Glitch Sometimes, in Zombiquarium Snorkel Zombies will not get hungry as often, or not at all. This makes it possible to win the game without buying a Brain. Ladder Zombie's Arm Glitch Occasionally, Ladder Zombies arm should fall off, but doesn't. It still shows the bone, and the arm. This gives the look as if the bone is sticking out of the arm. Whack a Zombie with level 2-4 Occasionally, if you finish level 2-4 in the iPad version, when you get the item then go back to the Main Menu, then go back, it will be Whack a Zombie with the plants you had, thus making it extremely easy. Wall-nut Bowling Glitch Sometimes on Wall-nut Bowling on iPhone, Football Zombies will appear. They take four hits and move faster. Dolphin Rider Zombie Glitch When a Plant is in front of your house in a Pool Level, and the Dolphin Rider Zombie appears, the Dolphin Rider Zombie will jump over this Plant and will be eating the step in front the House. Category:Content